THE DATING GAME
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Seafood is hosting a gameshow and the gang gets caught in the middle of it... what happens when people are matched together will there be love or disappoint plz r&r thanx also working on UNCHAINED the sequel to BRANDED so hopefully that will be up soon
1. THE NEWS THAT STARTED IT ALL

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT

THE DATING GAME

CHAPTER 1: THE NEWS THAT STARTED IT ALL

KIM'S POV

I was in the lunch room with the guys talking about what had happened in our previous classes when principle Thunderberk walked in.

"Can I get everyone's attention." He bellowed into the talk piece of a megaphone. "Starting Monday next week we have been chosen to host the very first school annual gameshow called THE DATING GAME!" He announced proudly

Everybody in the cafeteria looked at him skeptically.

"For a whole week beginning Monday we will choose 1 guy and 4 girls, the guy will write down 20 questions that the girls must answer not all the girls wil have to answer the same questions unless you want them too. Now after 5 questions the guy will have to eliminate 1 girl. After the last series of questions the guy will get to choose who he wants to go on a date with... but there's a catch, you dont get to see the girls and there voices will be disguised. So sign up on these sheets and I will pick the first group first thing Monday morning in the auditorium. Oh and I forgot to mention the names of the girls will be changed since you all know everybody."

With that said he placed the sheets on 2 different tables and walked away... well tried to walk away, but he was trampled over by the crowd of people that were hurrying over to sign up.

"Can you believe them?" Jack snorted.

"HAHAHA I know right." I faked laughed. I was secretly thinking of a plan to sign up without the guys knowing.

"You wanna sign up don't you?" Jack groaned/sighed, telling me and the rest of the gang ONCE AGAIN that he knew me all to well.

"Yea." I softy mumbled a tiny bit annoyed.

"KIM..." Jerry yelled.

"What?" I hissed back thinking he was gonna say some smart ass comment.

"I think you should do it." Jerry smiled sincerely while grabbing my hand.

"Awe... thanks Jerry. Why do say that?" I aked sweetly.

Ther are very few moments when Jerry can be sweet.

"Because..." he started letting go of my hand and leaning back on his chair making it go on 2 legs. "Well... what do you need to hear?" He questioned

Sweet Jerry moment GONE

"You could find the perfect guy for you." Jack quickly butted in.

"You really think so Jack?" I asked blushing.

"Absolutely. " he replied with a heartfelt smile.

"Okay... but I don't know if I can do it alone." I confessed.

"I'll sign up with you." He reassured me.

"You'd do that for me?" I ased amazed.

"Kim I'd do anything for you." He answered

I couldn't help but blush.

"I mean you're my friend and I would do anything for my friends." He quickly corrected himself.

"Oh...right. But what if he doesn't pick me?" I asked worriedly.

"Dont worry Ki..." Jack began to protest.

"AYE... MAMACITA if you dont dance and you're not EH..." Jerry interrupted gesturing to all of me. "Then he will pick you." He finished.

"THAT'S IT! I screamed slamming my hand on the round table, using the force to lunch myself over it. Fortunately Jack arms went around my waist... unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. My fingers slid down Jerry's left arm and my middle fingernail caught one of his belt buckle loops, SO not only did I get pulled into Jack's lap SO did Jerry.

Jerry and I headbutted causing me to headbut Jack who tipped his chair backwards making him hit his head on the tile making it ricochet back into my head then BAM back into Jerry' s.

"JERRY!" Jack and yelled in unison as Milton helped us both up.

HEY EVERYONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY NEW STORY I KNOW I HAVE A LOT OF THEM GOING AND I'M SORRY MY BRAIN JUST THINKS OF A BUNCH OF GOOD IDEAS AND I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO WRITE THEM DOWN... IT WAS ORIGINALLY A ONESHOT BUT THERE WAS JUST TO MANY WAYS I COULD GO WITH IT SO PLZ R&R THANX


	2. JACK'S EVIL MASTER PLAN

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READY AND IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT **_SHOCKER LOL_** ANY KINDA A SHORT CHAPTER IT'S JUST A FILLER**

**THERE MIGHT ALSO BE A FEW SWEAR WORDS HERE AND THERE SORRY GUYS. I REALLY AM TRYING TO REFRAIN FROM SAYING THEM IN THIS STORY**

_CHAPTER 2: JACK'S EVIL MASTER PLAN_

_**JACK'S POV**_

I thanked Milton for helping us up. Then I dragged Kim over to the long line of people and waited patently. I heard Milton over my shoulder saying how he missed Julie which gave me an idea; finally after 10 minutes we reached the tables where the sign up sheets were placed. She looked at me worriedly and I nodded my head while smiling comfortingly. She bit her bottom lip **(which I always found cute/sexy)** picked up a pen and scribbled her name on the paper. I did the same but added Milton Krupnick **(hopefully he will find his Mrs. Right and get over Julie!) ** Then I wrote Jerry Martinez **(for the comment he made about if Kim isn't well KIM then the guy will choose her… careful what you say about my Kimmy Jerry payback is a bitch lol.)** When I finished I smiled and sat back down.

"Jack what took so long?" Kim questioned me.

"Yea Jack did you forget how to spell your name?" Jerry wondered chuckling.

"No." I snapped. "I'm not you Jerry." This caused everyone else to snicker. "I signed you and Milton up as well." I smiled proudly.

"GAHHHHH!" Milton screamed. "Please go up there and erase them." He begged.

I suddenly felt super guilty so I sank down into my chair. "Cant it's in pen." I whispered softly but loud enough just for them to hear.

"AH CHRISTMAS NUTS." Milton groaned then leaned back and folded his arms in disappointment.

"Yo Jack why would you do something like that?" Jerry whined.

I sat up in my seat that sentence gave me a boost of confidence. "1 because Milton wont get over Julie and 2 for the comment you said about Kim that if she's don't her the guy will pick her." I stated starring at Jerry.

"Awe thanks Jack." Kim cooed.

"Not cool man, Not cool." Jerry huffed.

The bell rang telling us that it was time to get to our classes. I said "bye" to the gang and made my way to 6 peirod **(which was Study Hall)** I spent my time thinking of questions to ask the 4 girls for the game show… **(well I was tryin but it wasn't going so good I kept drawing blanks maybe I'll just wing it) **the rest of the day went the same way nothing not one single question. **(wow I'm gonna need some help well I guess I'll talk to Kim at the dojo.) ** I though as I pulled the last of my belongings from my backpack and placed them in my locker. After I slammed my locker door shut I walked out of the main school's double doors and headed to the dojo.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE PLZ R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**


	3. MONDAY

**HEY I JUST DECIDED TO TYPE UP ANOTHER CHAPER MY MOM IS AT WORK AND MY SISTER AND HER KIDS ARE AT MY OTHER SISTERS HOUSE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS SO I PRETTY MUCH HAVE FREE TIME ALL DAY YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT AND I THOUGHT IT WAS THUNDERBERK BUT ITS FUNDERBERK SO I'LL BE CHANGING THAT AS WELL. OK ON TO THE STORY. THIS IS ANOTHER FILLER JUST TO GIVE YOU SOME IDEA OF THE STAGE/SCENE**

**Oh if you see something like (THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY IT'S FROM MY A/N THOUGHTS) **

**BUT IF YOU (only see this no underline and no caps it's jacks thought ok kapeesh)**

_CHAPTER 3: MONDAY_

_**JACK'S POV**_

Today is Monday. There are no classes this week due to our school hosting _'THE DATING GAME'_ I walk into the main hall and see Kim standing by her locker wearing faded blue jeans with ripped knee caps and a red and white shirt that hangs off one shoulder she let her hair cascade down her shoulders in their natural curls. **(THE ONE SHE WORE IN KIM OF KONG)** man she looking cute as always **(wait what am I saying?)**

"Hey Kim." I say smiling while walking up to her and leaning against some lockers.

"Sup Jack." She replied returning my smile.

"Nothing just happy we don't have classes." I admitted.

"I KNOW IT'S SWAGALICIOUS WHOOOOO!" Jerry screamed scaring Kim and I causing me and her to jump.

"No it's not 'SWAGALICIOUS'." Milton groaned. I was going to give my 'SCOOP ON POOP' report today in heath class today." He added truly upset. **(WHAT EPISODE IS THAT FROM FIRST ONE TO ANSWER GETS A SHOUT OUT.)**

"Oh man I was sooo looking forward to that report too." Kim huffed sarcastically while pouting and folding her arms across her chest.

We all laughed well except for Milton.

"Come on guys lets head to the auditorium or we are going to miss the first group." Milton stated clearly annoyed with Kim's comment.

We all followed Milton to the auditorium, when we stepped inside I was amazed by all the decorations. **(There was 1 chair and a sofa not a boring school chair but a nice red comfy one like the kind you see on talk shows and the couch was made of the same red fabric as the chair) a divider separated the chair from the sofa. There was also a light wooden podium (for the host I'm guessing) and a wonderful back drop (that consisted of a light blue sky and fluffy white clouds) it also had a sign that flashed the words **_**'**__THE DATING GAME'_** it flashed one word at a time in red then it did the whole title. The sign was outlined with a bunch of bright tiny yellow/white twinkling lights. There were even hearts with arrows through it hanging from the ceiling rafters along with interlocking MALE and FEMALE sex symbols.)**

"Wow this place is amazing." I said in awe.

"Yeah." Kim agreed taking my hand **(which sent shocks through my entire body.)** and pulling me towards 4 empty seats.

As soon as we all took our seats principal Funderberk came out with a microphone.** (DON'T KNOW IF HE IS THE PRINCIPAL.) **

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to _'THE DATING GAME'_." He spoke rather loudly. "Let me call out our first group…" he paused and stuck his hand into a black top hat. And pulled out a piece of paper. "And our guys is…" he trailed off as he unfolded the paper in his hand.

I watched him read it with his eyes. **(I saw his eyes go wide weather out of fear or discomfort I really could tell but I could tell he wanted to lie about the name.) **

He sighed "Jerry Martinez." He sighed/questioned in disbelief.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jerry screamed standing up and climbing over the rows of auditorium seats to get to the stage instead of taking the walk way. **(THIS JUST SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING JERRY WOULD DO HAHAHAHAHA)**

"Oh boy." Funderberk whispered into the microphone.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE I HAVE OTHER CHAPTERS IN OTHER STORIES BUT I CANT CONTINUE WITH THIS ONE UNTIL I GET SOME QUESTIONS THAT JERRY COULD ASK THE GIRLS AND I ALSO NEED 4 FAKE GIRL NAMES DON'T WORRY I WILL SAY WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE WHO**


End file.
